Tyne Stormshield
Tyne's Background Past "Where some Heroes fail, others prevail" Tyne Stormshield is an experienced Worgen Druid who's only intentions in life is to keep Peace in Azeroth, and he would do anything for that. Following in the footsteps of another Worgen, one who was a Hero to many and a foe to few. During the Second Legion Invasion, Tyne still lived as a pure Gilnean, living primarily with his sister, Ashly Stormshield, on the outskirts of Duskhaven. As their parents were busy serving within the Gilnean Military, the two siblings lived most their lives by themselves, Tyne serving as the responsible one, studying in the arts of the Harvester to let their crops grow at a faster pace. His life, however, was turned around when a shadowy Female Worgen infected him with the Worgen Curse, transforming him into a bloodthirsty Worgen. To this day the transformation haunts him, having murdered in cold blood Humans and Worgen alike, he sought to end his life within the Blackwald, but deep inside he saw a different solution, his trainings in the arts of the Harvester allowing himself to regain control over his body and mind, returning to his former home village as a nameless Worgen, wishing nobody to know of Tyne's fate. He fought ot secure Gilneas to it's rightful owners and soon was forced to evacuate from his homeland. Tyne did not change much, however leaving his homeland behind was harsh for him, his personality changing darker and his intentions selfish. Only when he heard the stories of Trass Cleefshadow did he finally realise what the World needed. When the mists of Pandaria shattered, Tyne travelled to the mysterious new continent in service of the Alliance as a simple Medic. His actions were great on the battlefield, saving countless of lives and this earned him respect amongst many, most notably Trass himself, forging him a blade known as "Windwaker". With a Twin-Blade in hand, Tyne Stormshield rose amongst the ranks of Soldiers, his skill in both Druidic arts and Weapon-wielding making a name for himself, many comparing this newcomer as another Trass Cleefshadow himself! When the Dark Portal begun to glow red and many heroes of the Horde and the Alliance were called upon once more, Tyne accepted it and travelled to the other side of the portal together with the Hero known as Trass. Blackrock Foundry, City of Highmaul, Giants of Draenor... Hellfire Citadel... all were layed siege by Trass Cleefshadow and his Followers, amongst them Tyne. The battle against Archimonde was at hand, only Trass, Tyne and a few other followers remained alive, they made a last stand for Azeroth and suceeded... at the cost of the Hero, Trass. Tyne was devastated, not knowing what else to do, he went into hiding, only having recently come out from the shadows to accept what has happened, taking Trass' place in this Hero role... "Where some Heroes fall, others rise from the ashes." Recent Times Tyne had come out from the shadows of his Lair thanks to his greatest friend, Amythra Amberwing, who managed to bring the Druid out for a simple conversation at Lakeshire Tavern. However, when another Worgen Druid had begun to throw her rage in the house in-search of her love, Tyne had a chance to speak with her, eventually the two ventured to Duskwood to find the Druid's partner, Fayle Auros. The search was a success, however with the attack upon Dragonhearth and the loss of Galek the Brute and Aligosa the Blue, Tyne retreated to his home in Ironforge with Anderaku whilst the rest of his flight made a temporary roost in Westfall. There he recovered until he met a vigorous and energetic Worgeness named Beatrice. The two discover that Fayle and her partner, Fenrissa Crowstorm, had travelled to Darnassus to pay the respects of a fallen Night Elf. This turned out to be a trap to them and the two were taken captive by the mysterious being known as The Dark Mage. Tyne and Beatrice discovered the place of their whereabouts, cursed and forbidden tunnels deep within the Felwood. It was there, after having fought through waves of Demons and creatures of darkness alive did they save the girls from a slow death by torture. Physical Description Tyne is described as a lean Worgen with snow-white Fur and a black mane, kept mostly tidy. His eyes are Ocean blue, his two ears remained rather intact and scarless over the years, a black nose visible on his average sized snout is seen being used a lot for sniffing out Enemies. He seems to sharpen his teeth often as they almost always look clean and ready to bite into somebody and if one were to hear the Worgen speak, they can tell he has a Gilnean accent, his voice more human than Worgen. Right under his jaw on his neck are clear bite marks of another Worgen, granted to him by his fierce partner, Beatrice Forestwolf. Going down a little to his chest you can see him packing a little muscle, a single visible scar right where his Rib-cage would end, marking the spot where he was infected. His two claw-hands also seem to be taken care of often, having been sharpened a lot. The Worgen weighs below the average of his race compared to his height, making him much lighter and easier to pick-up than most Worgen males. On the backside of his waist is a white Wolf tail extending to 32-inches in length. His legs are less lean than the rest of his body, but in a more good, muscular sense. Notes and Trivia * Tyne may or may not be named after the River Tyne, which is located in North Eastern England.